Best Laid Plans
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Best Laid Plans 1/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part One**

Spike finished telling his stories of killing the two slayers. Buffy's expression was one of disgust and fear. Fear because one day she knew that she would have the same fate as them; it didn't matter how many people she had by her side.

"The only reason you've lasted as long as you have is because you've got ties to the world. Your Mum. Brat kid sister. Scoobies. They tie you here but you're just putting off the inevitable. Sooner or later, you're gonna want it and the second, the second..." He clapped his hands in her face on the word "second..." The clap slapped the air right in front of Buffy's face, making her flinch. He savored this at last. "That happens, I pray to God I'm there. I'll slip in - have myself a real good day."

Spike was quiet as he let it all sink in. Then he started to button up the leather coat that had once belonged to Nikki. Finally he spoke again. "Here endeth the lesson. I just wonder if you'll like it as much as she did-"

Buffy cut him off, not wanting to hear his voice anymore. She got all that she wanted from him. "No. This is all- You're wrong."

A grin was on Spike's face and he was pumped up from his lesson. "Hey. You asked. Sorry if the  
>answer isn't cuddly enough for you-"<p>

That was it. Buffy had enough of him. She was done. Her voice was low and deadly. "Get out of my sight, Spike. Now."

"Ooooh, did I scare you? You're the Slayer. Do something about it. Hit me," Spike taunted her, his grin still in place.

Buffy didn't move, but Spike could read her murderous look. It was turning him on. He wanted another go round - badly. "Come on. One good swing. You know you want to." He wanted her to also!

"I mean it…" Buffy said and she did, she wanted to smack that smug look off Spike's face.

"So do I. Give it to me good, Buffy. Do it." Spike hopped on the balls of his feet.

"Spike-"

Spike lost himself, grabbed Buffy and moved in to kiss her. He almost did, his lips were so close to hers, but Buffy jerked her head away, stunned by his action.

"Spike..." Buffy said. That seemed to be the only word she could say.

As he held an unneeded breath with hope, Buffy continued. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Buffy was still in Spike's grasp, her skin warming him. "Come on. I can feel it, Slayer. You know you want to dance."

Buffy locked her eyes with his. She could feel his intensity, his desire. "Say it's true. Say I do want to..." She shoved him brutally backward, breaking the embrace. He fell hard to the ground. "It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would never be you." A wad of money was pulled from her pocket and tossed at him. It scattered over him and the ground. Her expression filled with contempt. "You're beneath me." With that, Buffy walked away without as much as a backwards glance. Spike was living with the pain of his initial humiliation all over again.

Spike tried to collect himself. He got off the ground and began to gather up cash all the while trying to stifle a sob. Buffy's words rang down through the years. He became the same spurned and awkward young man that he once was. Her words hurt him more than her blows ever had. The pain was so much that he didn't even notice he was being watched.

Xander watched the scene play out. Listened as Spike told Buffy how he killed his two slayers. How he was turned and what William had been like. Never in a million years would Xander have thought Spike could be a gentle soul, caring for his sick mother. His mouth had dropped open when he saw Spike try to kiss Buffy. He wasn't shocked when Buffy denied him. Not just because she had a boyfriend but because Spike had tried to kill her many times.

What did shock him was how cruel Buffy had been throwing words back at Spike that had obviously stung him all those years ago. That still stung him today. Buffy wasn't usually a spiteful person and he could understand almost being killed by a vampire with her own stake had been traumatizing but it wasn't like Spike was trying to kill her. Yes, him trying to kiss Buffy was out of the norm but didn't seem like a reason to be so cruel.

Realization crashed over Xander as he watched Spike leave the alley. He actually felt bad for him. Maybe it was because he knew what it was like to be rejected, especially being rejected by Buffy. Walking home Xander thought of a way to help Spike. He wasn't going to split Buffy and Riley up because he knew Riley was going to leave. He could see it in his eyes. Riley loved Buffy but he knew she didn't return those feelings. Those feelings would always be towards Angel. But maybe Spike would be able to replace him. After all anyone would be better than Angel!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Best Laid Plans 2/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Two**

Xander gave Spike a couple weeks to cool down. He hadn't been around; his ego was obviously hurt and Xander didn't want him thinking he was there to just rub it in. Not that he would be overly shocked if even now Spike would think that but Xander had to try and help. The two weeks actually gave Xander a chance to think of a plan. Maybe it wasn't the best of plans but coming from Xander it was pretty good.

Deciding the best way to start this off was to bring a peace offering, Xander bought a couple bags of O positive and stopped by The Bronze to pick up some onion blossoms. Juggling the bags, Xander knocked twice before opening the door to the crypt, knowing Spike wouldn't answer because the sun was just setting. "Hey, Spike!" He heard a loud groan from Spike's "bedroom".

Spike climbed the ladder, hoping it wasn't Xander, but was disappointed. "What the hell are you doing here, whelp?"

"Is that any way to treat a person who comes bearing gifts?" Xander asked with a grin. He held out the bags. "Merry Christmas!"

"It's July," Spike snarked but accepted the bags and inspected them. "Blood and onion blossoms?"

Xander made himself comfy in the only chair in the place. "Yup!"

"Why?" Spike asked cautiously. "Why are you even here, Harris? I thought you'd be glad that you haven't seen me around your little band of do gooders."

"Because…" Xander wavered on if this was a good idea or not. "Because I heard you in the alley that night."

Spike dropped the bags of blood and food onto the floor. "So that's why you're here. Come to tell me to get the hell out of your town?"

"Actually…no," Xander said. He watched Spike pick up the bags and bustle around to put them away. "Believe it or not I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Spike snorted. "How the hell are you going to help me?"

Xander swung a leg over the arm of the chair. "Because, my undead friend, Buffy is one of my closest friends and I know how her mind works."

"Second question. Why the bloody hell would you want help me?" Spike asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I saw you that night, after Buffy left you there. She ripped your heart out. I know what that's like. To have someone keep tearing you down but you just keep on going back," Xander explained, remembering Faith all too well.

"In case you forgot Buffy is involved with Riley. I didn't picture you one for splitting up relationships… except your own of course," Spike said with a smile remembering when he heard about Xander's break up with Cordelia.

Xander ignored the comment. Before Cordelia left for LA to start a new life outside of the Hellmouth they had a heart to heart and agreed they would have never worked out and that they would make better friends. "Well Fangless, if you had been around you'd have known Riley is no longer in the picture."

"Buffy dumped him?" Spike asked hope filled his voice.

"No, the other way around actually. He left town last week," Xander informed Spike.

Spike's jaw dropped. "Riley dumped Buffy?! Is he mad? Why would he do a bloody thing like that?"

"Because he knew Buffy didn't love him. It wasn't fair to him or Buffy for their relationship to continue and he knew Buffy wouldn't do it because she didn't want to hurt him," explained Xander.

"And what exactly is your plan for me to get Buffy?" Spike asked with curiosity. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Xander was actually trying to help him.

Xander stood and made his way over to Spike. "We make her think you are in a relationship."

"A relationship?" Spike barked out a laugh. "And how the bloody hell am I going to do that? The demons have exiled me and I can't really bring any human around. None of you lot would be happy if your little secret of witches, watchers, slayers and vampires got out."

"And that is why you need an insider," Xander explained.

"An insider," Spike repeated and scratched his head. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Xander huffed. "And you were smart as a human? One of the Scoobies!"

Spike felt a headache coming on. An insider? The only Scoobies were Willow and she was in a relationship with Tara. Hmm maybe they'd consider a threesome? Probably not. There was Dawn but Spike liked her like a little sister and he would never use her as a ploy to get Buffy. Of course there was Giles they both hated each other and Spike knew Giles wouldn't help him especially with this. That only left one person. His eyes widened. "You?!"

"Got it in one!" Xander said with a grin.

"You?" Spike laughed so hard tears streamed down his face and his sides hurt. "Good one Harris, you almost had me going. Thanks for the laugh now bugger off." He straightened himself up. He should have known Xander wasn't here to help him.

"I'm not joking, Spike," Xander said seriously. "What better way to make Buffy jealous and realize she does have feelings for you than to be 'dating' one of her closest friends?"

Spike thought about it and then shook his head. "It's insane, it would never work. And if it did it wouldn't work with you." 

Xander looked insulted. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Where do I begin?" Spike said with a roll of his eyes. "And that's not what I meant. No one is going to believe we are a couple. You're not gay."

"Ah, but I am bi."

"No, you're bloody not." What was this little shit playing at? The jig was up. Why wasn't he rubbing his feelings for Buffy in his face?

"Yes, I bloody am!" Xander said. His eyes widened when he realized he was mimicking Spike. "Geez Spike, just believe me when I say I want to help you!"

Spike stared at Xander. He wanted to believe him but he hadn't been able to trust anyone in over a century. "When?"

"When what?" Xander asked, taken by the vague question.

"When were you ever with a guy?" Spike expanded the question.

"Oh…" Xander blushed. "There was this guy in high school. Larry. It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I am bi and willing to help you. You accepting my help or not is completely up to you. No skin off my nose."

Spike paced back and forth. "Let's say we do this. There will be no way Buffy would ever try stealing her best friend's boyfriend."

"Buffy wouldn't steal you away but she would come to me and confess her feelings and then I'll act all hurt but in the end tell her I can't stand in the way because deep in my heart I always knew it was her you wanted and not me. Then she buys me goodies for a month. A win-win for all."

"Hmmm…" Spike liked this plan. "What do you get out of all this?"

Xander shrugged. "If it works and Buffy actually does have feelings for you she gets to be happy. You're not so bad…" He ignored the low growl. "I figure maybe you're due for some happiness and in the end I'm the little cupid that did it all. Also if there is ever a wedding I want to be the best man."

Spike snorted in amusement. "All right. How far are we taking our 'dating'?"

"We have to make it believable so hand holding and kissing is a must. We should probably not call each other names," Xander suggested.

"Won't the others think that is a little suspicious?" Spike asked, worried that the others wouldn't buy the shit they were shoveling. "And what about Buffy? She won't buy this after I tried to kiss her."

Xander slapped Spike across the face. "I can't believe you tried to kiss my best friend!" Xander said with fake anger. He rolled his eyes as Spike growled at him for hitting him. "And then you cuddle up saying that you never meant to hurt me and you were confused and that it was just a one-time thing yada, yada, yada."

"You're not as dumb as I thought you were," Spike said, smiling. For the first time in a long time he had hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Best Laid Plans 3/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Three**

Spike was having second thoughts about Xander's ridiculous plan the closer they got to the Magic Box. At one point he stopped and called the whole thing off.

"Fine, I guess you're not that interested in Buffy," Xander said with a shrug.

Spike gritted his teeth before grabbing Xander's hand and slamming the door open, gaining everyone's attention.

"What the hell are you doing here, Spike?" Buffy demanded to know. She was up and out of her seat, Mr. Pointy out and ready to be used.

"Calm down, Buff," Xander said with a smile. "We thought it was time you guys knew."

Giles pulled his glasses off to clean them. "Know what exactly?"

"That me and Fangl- Spike are dating," Xander smiled, actually looking happy that the 'secret' came out. Spike thought maybe Xander should go into show business.

"You're whatting with who?" Willow asked confused. She looked at Tara, hoping she could clear up what she thought Xander had just said. There was no way he said what she thought he said.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. "What kind of sick game are you playing, Spike? What have you done to Xander?"

"He hasn't done anything to me, Buff. Well, except steal my heart," Xander said before kissing the side of Spike's mouth. "I know we probably should have told you guys weeks ago but I was afraid you would try staking Spike and I didn't want that to happen."

"You're not dating," Buffy argued.

Xander scratched his head in confusion. "We're not?" He turned to Spike. "We're not?"

Spike knew he had to man up or this plan would flop before it even started. "Of course we are, pet," he crooned. Spike ran a finger over Xander's cheek. "The slayer just needs time to adjust to it is all."

"What kind of sick joke is this, Spike? I can't believe you are using Xander to get to me!" Buffy took a menacing step toward them.

"Using me?" Xander asked with a frown. "What is she talking about, Spike?"

Spike swallowed, looking like he had just gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's nothing, pet."

"Nothing?" Buffy said with disgust. "Two weeks ago you were trying to stuff your tongue down my throat and you're saying that was nothing?"

"Spike?" Xander looked absolutely hurt. "What's going on?"

Spike began to feel so comfortable in his role that he pressed himself against Xander's side. "That was a mistake, luv. I just got so caught up in the moment remembering those other slayers. Frankly I'm glad she stopped me. I never want to hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm a bad rude man."

Xander stomped away from Spike and sat beside Willow. "I can't believe you! You are so making up for this. Trying to kiss my best friend…" He got an elbow to the ribs from Willow. "One of my best friends."

"I will Xan, anything you want. It won't happen again." Spike sat down beside Xander taking his hand and kissing the palm.

"Oh good Lord," Giles muttered and pulled out a bottle of scotch.

Buffy glared at Spike. She couldn't believe he tried kissing her while dating Xander. What kind of sick game was he playing? She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"All right, now that's out of the way how about we go on patrol?" Willow suggested. She needed to talk to Xander. Something wasn't right. Why didn't he tell her? They'd been best friends forever!

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Willow," Giles said. He had a headache coming on. How was it that these children who fought and killed vampires on a daily basis continued to date them? "I suppose Spike and Xander would like to patrol together."

Willow shook her head. "I think Xander, Tara and myself should patrol together and Buffy and Spike go together."

Xander and Spike shared a look. Spike having alone time with Buffy was a step in the right direction. "I don't know, Red. I'd feel better having an eye on my boy."

"Xander can take care of himself. Besides he has two wiccans watching his back." Willow dismissed him and his worries.

Spike scowled. Though he was thankful for Willow's stubbornness it meant that he'd have to show his protective side for Xander. "If anything happens to Xander because you thought it was better for him to be with you I swear on everything that is unholy I will find a way to get this chip out and make you wish you went with Buffy instead."

Large green eyes widened in fear. "Nothing's going to happen to him, Spike."

"It's fine, babe. I'll meet you back here in a couple hours and then you can look me over to make sure I'm one hundred percent fine," Xander said before kissing Spike. He waited for Spike to pull away disgusted by the kiss, but instead Spike wrapped his arms around Xander and pulled him in closer. Xander ran his hands through Spike's gelled hair. It was actually a pretty nice kiss.

"Just don't want you hurt, Xan. Not if I could have done something to prevent it," Spike whispered against Xander's lips.

"Now go, we have evil to stop and whatever." Xander kissed Spike once more. Not for show but because it had felt nice. After he was done helping Spike and Buffy he needed to find someone for himself. He had forgotten how much fun making out was.

Spike nodded and left the shop, pretending he didn't care if Buffy followed or not. He smiled to himself when he heard Buffy chasing after him.

"What was that?" Buffy asked when they were a few blocks away from the shop.

"Told you, we didn't want to tell you lot in case you tried to stake me," said Spike. He kept walking and forced himself not to look at Buffy in case he tried to do something stupid again. Xander would be pissed if he ruined the plan this soon.

Buffy scoffed. "And you trying to kiss me was completely accidental?" She didn't sound convinced.

Spike sighed. "Yes! Believe it or not, slayer, not everyone thinks you're as hot as you think you are." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Now move your arse. I've got plans with Xander."

Buffy stared after Spike. He didn't find her hot?

By the time Xander, Willow and Tara took off, Giles was nursing his third glass of Scotch. Xander felt bad. He knew how much Giles distrusted and disliked Spike, but if he could make Spike and Buffy happy in the end Giles would just have to accept it.

"All right, buddy, what's going on?" Willow asked looping her arm with Xander's. She steered them toward the Double Meat Palace. Her stomach was growling and she also knew Xander could never turn down their onion rings. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Spike?"

Xander loved his Willow but he feared she would eventually figure out what he was doing because she loved to pry into his life.

"Leave him be, Willow," Tara said softly. She brushed her hair from her eyes. "All that matters is that he's happy."

Willow pouted. "Yeah, I guess."

Xander shot Tara a grateful look. They walked into the brightly lit burger joint. "Willow, why don't you order for us and Xander and I will find a table."

"Okay," Willow said confused. There were plenty of tables available; it wouldn't take them long to find one. "I'll meet up with you guys in a few."

When Willow wasn't looking Tara dragged Xander over to the furthest table. "I know what you and Spike are doing," she whispered.

Xander's eyes widened but he stuck with deny, deny, deny. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, you and Spike are not dating! One of us would have figured it out. You're doing it to make Buffy jealous so she'll decide if she wants Spike or not."

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Xander whispered, his eyes darting to make sure Willow was still in line. If Willow ever found out she would tell Buffy.

Tara huffed. She was always underestimated. "Because I could see the way Spike's been looking at Buffy the last few weeks. Ever since kidnapping the doctor and trying to get the chip out he's been drawn to her." She saw the panicked look on Xander's face. "I'm not going to tell Willow. But just be careful."

"Be careful of what?" Xander asked, suddenly worried.

"That your plan doesn't backfire," Tara replied and slid into the booth.

Xander didn't have a clue as to what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Best Laid Plans 4/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Four**

Xander and Spike were having their third "date night" since their little charade started. They agreed if they were going to be pretending to date they had to make it believable. Also they never knew when the girls would decide to drop by.

While they watched _Billy Madison_ Xander stuffed his face with popcorn and Spike sipped on a mug of O positive. He had convinced Xander that he needed blood at his apartment or it wouldn't look like they were serious. Xander huffed, forked out a hundred dollars and lost half of the room in his freezer.

"How are things going with Buffy?" Xander asked while Adam Sadler sang about going back to school.

"I'm not sure," Spike confessed. "She's helping me if I'm in a jam during patrol now instead of letting me getting pummeled but she's still treating me like bloody dirt."

Xander hmmed. "Well her helping you out is definitely a good sign. It's only been a couple weeks I'm sure there will be more developments soon."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Developments? Pretty big word for you, whelp."

"I'm not an idiot. I know some four syllable words!" Xander said, insulted. He crossed his arms over his chest and went back to the movie. You'd think Spike would be a little bit grateful.

"Don't be such a pansy," Spike said, which earned him a glare.

Xander stood up. "Date night is over," he declared and turned off the T.V.

"What's crawled up your arse?" Spike demanded, standing as well.

"How about the fact that I am helping you and you still can't stop treating me like I'm the scum on your shoes!" Xander yelled.

There was a knock on the door and both their heads whipped around. With a sigh Xander walked around the couch over to the door. He wasn't completely shocked to see that it was Buffy on the other side of the door. Every time they announced that it was "date night" Buffy showed up. "Buffy, what are you doing here?" His tone was slightly annoyed.

"Oh… I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Bronze," Buffy answered. Her eyes turned to Spike. "Oh! It's your date, isn't it?" she asked, trying to sound like she actually forgot. Buffy would never win an Oscar. "I heard you yelling. Is everything okay?"

Spike walked over and plastered himself against Xander. "Yeah, we were just joking around and I took it too far." He nuzzled against Xander's neck and kissed it. Spike was surprised when Xander didn't flinch at all. "I'm sorry. Really." And he was. He was still getting used to having a friend and that was exactly what Xander was. And it scared the shit out of him. Honestly he was just waiting to find out that this was a big joke that everyone was in on. He didn't have trust issues, not at all.

"Thanks, Buff, but me and Spike are going to finish our movie and then maybe go to bed," Xander told her. Two sets of eyes stared at him.

"Oh…I didn't realize you guys were…you know," Buffy said, feeling and looking very uncomfortable. "Spike can come with." And since when did she start wanting Spike to hang out? Of course she knew the answer but wouldn't admit it…to anyone! She could not be having any sort of feelings towards Spike. He was her best friend's boyfriend! But she was seeing him in a new light. Of course Spike had always been caring to Drusilla in a sick kind of twisted way but he wasn't like that with Xander. Spike was kind and considerate and passionate!

"Thanks for the offer Buff, but rain check?" Xander asked as he leaned against Spike. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was jealous. Their plan was working. Of course Xander was starting to worry. What if Buffy just wanted Spike because he was unavailable and it had absolutely nothing about her having feelings towards him? He was manipulating his own friend. If she ever found out she'd never forgive him.

Buffy put on a fake smile. "Sure. I'll see you guys later."

Xander closed the door behind her and rested his head against it.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked. "You still mad at me?"

"No…I'm just thinking." Xander stood up and walked around Spike. He then turned to Spike. "I'm deceiving my best friend!"

Spike frowned. The charade had been going on for weeks. "You're having second thoughts? This was your plan, mate! You're the one who dragged me into this!"

"I'm not having second thoughts…not really anyway. Just promise me whatever the outcome is, if this works or not that they never find out."

"That's what this is all about. The White Hat in you is finally coming out," Spike commented.

"Promise me!"

Spike sighed. Xander was putting a lot on the line in this little scheme. Did he really want to screw up Xander's friendships? No, but Xander didn't need to know that. "Of course I'm not going to bloody tell anyone! If they ever found out Buffy wouldn't have anything to do with me, would she?" Nice save mate, think about only yourself.

"Yeah, right, anyway thanks." Xander stood there awkwardly not sure what else to say. "Want to finish the movie?"

With a nod they sat back down. Spike's mind wasn't on the movie it was on Buffy and the look of jealousy on her face. It wouldn't be much longer until she admitted her feelings for him.

Xander tossed and turned. He couldn't get comfortable; it was too damn hot. Finally he threw the covers off his body and flipped the pillow. Spike left two hours ago to do some hunting and Xander decided sleep sounded like a good idea. With a groan he rolled out of bed and stomped over to the window, opening it half way. When Xander turned around he was startled when he Spike leaning against the door frame of his bedroom.

"Fuck, Spike!" Xander yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"Got bored. Thought I'd see if you were still awake," Spike commented. He looked Xander up and down. The only thing Xander wore was his Spiderman boxers. Spike raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Looks like you could use some cooling down," Spike said with a leer.

Xander gulped. "Um… yeah I was thinking about taking a shower. You can hang out though. I'm sure there are some crappy movies on T.V this time of night."

"Not in the mood for telly. I'm in the mood for something a little more…active." Spike sauntered into the bedroom. He walked up to Xander, their chests just inches apart. "I bet I could cool you down and then heat you up."

A cool puff of air hit Xander's cheek. "What are you doing, Spike?"

Spike chuckled and backed up only to pull his black tee over his head. "Not used to being hit on, Harris?"

"Umm… no. Faith threw me on the bed and kind of just had her way with me and then threw me out on my ass," Xander explained. It then registered that Spike said hit on. "Wait, you're hitting on me?"

"Mmm hmm," Spike mumbled as he kissed Xander's collar bone.

A whimper escaped Xander's throat. "W-what about Buffy?"

"Realized that she's not the one I want. Spending all this time with you the last couple weeks made me realize that," Spike explained. "Now shut up." And Spike kissed Xander.

Xander moaned and pulled Spike in closer. His skin was so cool and felt so good against his heated flesh. The kissing wasn't bad either. Spike definitely had a lot of experience. Did Spike actually mean that or was this some sort cruel joke? Spike did something incredible with his tongue and Xander suddenly didn't care. He wanted this. Wanted Spike. Now.

Spike pulled away but his hands were still on Xander. Still touching. "Touch me, Xan," he said somewhere between begging and an order. "Please."

Xander was surprised to hear Spike use the "P" word. He didn't even know Spike know the word. With a shuddering breath Xander ran his fingertips softly over Spike's chest. When Spike didn't draw away Xander became more confident. Spike's skin was soft but the muscles underneath were rock hard. He couldn't help but wonder if a certain part of Spike's anatomy was the same.

"Yes." Spike sighed as Xander's hand wandered lower. Xander's hands ran over Spike's jean clad ass, giving the globes a firm squeeze. Spike watched with glazed over eyes as Xander kneeled before him and quickly worked on undoing his jeans. Soon the material was pushed down pale thighs and pooled at Spike's ankles.

Xander could only stare at Spike's engorged member. It was huge! "Woah! Way bigger than Larry's."

Spike grinned. "And I'm much more experienced at how to use it."

Xander gulped.

"I'm feeling a bit ignored here, pet," Spike murmured as he ran his hand through Xander's hair.

"We can't have that, can we?" Xander replied. With a calming breath Xander had to remind himself that he'd done this before. It had just been awhile. It was probably just like riding a bike though. His tongue peeked out and licked the drop of pre-cum from the tip of Spike's cock. He smiled when Spike groaned from such a small act. Xander took the tip into his mouth and got it nice and wet.

Spike's hands gripped Xander's hair and he thrust forward roughly. Xander was taking it slow that was understandable but Spike had been aching for weeks to have Xander. How many times had he jerked of to the fantasy of Xander down on his knees for him? "Shh, it's okay," Spike cooed as Xander choked. "Breathe through your nose. Good, pet."

Xander licked and suckled on Spike's thick cock. He had been dazed but the sudden movement but Larry had done that and more to him. He was much rougher and loved being in control of Xander's body. Not that Xander didn't enjoy it and Larry knew that. Thinking of Larry reminded him of something he loved Xander doing. Pulling away before Spike could stop him, he sucked one of Spike's nuts into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, just like that. Now the other one," Spike ordered. After this it would be Xander's turn to come. But not until Spike licked, sucked and bit every inch of Xander's glorious body. Spike gasped as Xander took both of his balls into his mouth. He always knew the boy had a big mouth and now he was putting it to good use. "I'm going to come, pet."

Hearing what was not said Spike's nuts fell from Xander's mouth and he wrapped his lips around Spike's shaft. A few sucks and Xander's mouth was flooded with Spike's thick and salty come. He swallowed as much as he could, but a few drops dribbled down his chin.

Spike sighed; it had been so long since someone besides him got him off. "That was wonderful, Xan, but it's time to get up now."

"Huh?" Xander said, wiping his mouth.

"It's time to get up," Spike repeated. He pulled Xander to his feet and kissed him.

Xander jerked upright. He was drenched in sweat and his boxer shorts were wet with come. "Oh shit!" Xander said, flopped back down, and threw his arm over his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Best Laid Plans 5/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Five**

Xander stood outside Willow and Tara's dorm room for a good five minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock. He needed to talk to Tara. She was the only one that he could talk to and without her judging him. Of course he wished he could tell Willow all of what had been going on but that just wasn't an option.

Finally he raised his arm and knocked twice on the door. He heard a mumbled _come in_ and opened the door. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know better than to say come in? We do live in Sunnydale, Wills." 

"Huh?" Willow tore her eyes away from the text book on her lap. "Oh…right. Sorry, I have an exam coming up." She picked up her textbook and waved it around. "The professor that took over for Professor Walsh is riding us all harder than she ever did. But hey! At least he isn't creating a half human half demon to kill us!" Willow said with a grin.

Xander laughed. "Always looking at the bright side, aren't you?"

"What can I say, I like to believe the cup is half full." Willow set her book back down. "So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if Tara was around," Xander said his eyes darting around the room.

Willow frowned. "Tara? Yeah, she's just in the cafeteria. She's going to bring us up lunch. Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking Tara's been part of the group for a while and I haven't really gotten to know her. She's really important to you and I'd like her to be important to me as well."

Willow beamed. She'd been waiting for one of her friends to want to get to know Tara. Tara was very important to her and she hated to think that maybe the others didn't like her. "Xander, that is a terrific idea! I bet she'd love that."

Tara walked in and stopped when two sets of eyes were on her. "H-hey, Xander. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, baby. Xander just came by because he wants to spend some time with you," Willow said excitedly.

"Oh…" Tara was taken by surprise for a moment before she looked at Xander and saw the begging look in his eyes. "Sure. That will also give Willow some peace and quiet." She placed the tray down on Willow's bed. A taco and Diet Pepsi. A lunch of champions. She grabbed her purse and leaned over and kissed Willow. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Willow waved them off with a big grin planted on her face. With a sigh she went back to studying.

Xander held the door of the Espresso Pump open for Tara. Tara ordered a coffee, black, and Xander ordered a hot chocolate. They found an empty table and sat down.

"I appreciate the invite Xander but I get the feeling you don't really want to talk about me," Tara said with a slight frown.

Xander looked and felt guilty. "I do! Really. You are a great person and Willow loves you… but…"

Tara smiled. "You want to talk about Spike," She guessed.

Xander slouched in his chair. "Yeah… sorry. It's just, you're the only person I can talk to."

"What about Spike? I'm sure he can help you. I mean you guys have been getting closer," Tara commented.

"What? No! No way! We have not been getting closer in any way, shape or form!" Xander rushed out. Sweat formed on his forehead.

Tara leaned forward, concerned about how Xander was acting. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream… about Spike. Spike and me. Spike and me naked," Xander babbled. "It was horrible! Well not horrible in the dream but horrible now!"

"Slow down, Xander." Tara placed a hand on Xander's arm, calming him instantly. "Just tell me what happened."

Xander's eyes bulged out. "You want to know the details?!"

Tara shook her head. "No, I'd prefer not to know. I mean how did you feel?"

"Oh," Xander sighed in relief. "I was…happy. Spike was there and he told me he didn't want Buffy but me. He wanted me! The way he kissed me, it was like he put his whole being into it."

"What about you?" Tara asked. She wasn't shocked that this happened. After all, she had told Xander to be careful.

"I did things… things I wanted to do," Xander confessed with a slight blush.

"You're in love with him," Tara stated.

Xander looked horrified. "What?! No, I'm not! I just had a dream. Dreams don't always mean something."

Tara wasn't going to push; she knew the truth even though Xander wasn't willing to admit it. "It's okay, Xander. Everyone has dreams that scare them. Willow has dreams of frogs all the time."

"I think dreaming of a naked Spike is worse than dreaming of Kermit," Xander said in a whisper. Tara couldn't disagree, though she really wasn't surprised by the outcome, she had warned Xander after all. Tara was also sure that Xander was burying his true feelings for Spike, but eventually those feelings would come out and he would have to deal with them.

"Do you want to call the plan off?" Tara asked.

Sitting there for a few minutes, Xander mulled over the question. Did he? He'd hate to let Spike down; Xander was the one to drag him into this in the first place. Plus they had finally started to become friends or at least not enemies anymore. "No, I can't. It wouldn't be fair to Spike."

"Is it fair to you?" Tara requested, watching him intently.

Xander ignored her true meaning. He was not in love with Spike. "I'm fine. I just needed to talk to someone," he said with a smile.

"I'll be here whenever you need me," Tara replied honestly. Xander was a good guy. She just hoped he didn't get hurt in the end.

"Thanks Tara, really." Xander took a sip of his cooling hot chocolate. "Now enough about me and my stupid problems, let's talk about you."

Tara blushed, not used to talking about herself and her life. She told Xander where she was born, how her mother died, why she came to Sunnydale and any other questions Xander had.

Xander listened intently, growing more and more fonder of Tara. He was glad that she was the one that he could come to about Spike.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Best Laid Plans 6/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Six **

Spike made himself as comfortable as he could on his chair. He had a mug of blood in one hand and the remote control in the other. Xander had helped him steal cable the week before so now he was able to watch _Passions_.

There was a knock on the door making Spike growl. Didn't they know _Passions_ was on? He muted the T.V, set down his mug and stood up. As he strolled over to the door the smell of Buffy's perfume surrounded him. He stopped the smile threatening to spread over his face and yanked the door open, making sure he was protected from the sun.

Buffy walked in far and jumped when Spike slammed the door behind her. "What do you want, slayer?" Spike asked. He walked past her, sat back down and took a gulp of blood. He noticed Buffy watch in fascination and not disgust.

"I just came by to see if you were going to be at the meeting today," Buffy said as she walked around the room as if she were inspecting the place.

"Xan-pet already reminded me about it last night after our date," Spike commented making sure to remember that Xander was his "boyfriend". Buffy made him almost forget about everything when she was in the same room as him.

Buffy looked at Spike. "Oh yeah… sorry about the whole dropping in thing last night. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything."

"Really?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! It's not like I purposely did it or anything. I just thought Xander would like to go to the Bronze with his friends," replied Buffy, looking nervous. "Why would I want to interrupt you guys?"

Spike rested his arms on his thighs. "There are plenty of reasons I think, pet." Buffy glared at him for the nickname. She was NOT anyone's pet. Spike grinned as if he were happy he annoyed her. Apparently he'd have to cut out the nicknames for Buffy. It would be hard; he'd been doing it for over a century, but Spike could do it. For her. He'd change completely if that would make Buffy happy.

Buffy scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "For what possible reasons would I want to interrupt you guys, oh wise one?"

"Well, you could not trust me with Xander. You think I'm using him or playing some fucking game with him," Spike said. There was a game being played of course, just not the one Buffy thought. "Or maybe it's just that you're bloody jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what? You?" Buffy said snottily. "I have absolutely no romantic feelings for Xander."

Spike grinned. "No, that you're jealous of Xander. That you could have had me but Xander got me."

"Get over yourself, Spike! Like I said that night in the alley you're beneath me and that statement still stands."

"Doesn't explain why you're here though, does it? You used to never want me around and now you seem to want me around… a lot," Spike replied. He watched as Buffy scowled but didn't deny it. "Admit it, you're jealous. The truth shall set you free!" He threw his arms out to the sides.

Buffy glared at him. "You aren't as hot as you think you are, you know?"

"I know…I'm much hotter than I think I am," Spike grinned. He settled back and turned his T.V. back on. "I'll see you tonight."

"Fine!" Buffy huffed tossed her hair over her shoulder and stomped to the door. She stopped and clenched her fists. "Spike…"

Spike tilted his head. "Hmm?" Buffy was going to admit she was jealous and this cat and mouse game would finally be over.

"You…"

Spike was cheering for victory in his mind.

"Will be definitely be at the meeting tonight, right?"

Feeling like a stake had just been slammed through his chest Spike managed to not show his disappointment. "Yes. Don't trust you to protect Xander."

"I protect Xander just fine," Buffy argued.

"Then maybe you should stop bloody treating him like the donut boy and act like he's a real member of your team," Spike growled. He was pissed off. Pissed at Xander for this ridiculous plan. Pissed off at Buffy for playing games with him and pissed off at himself that he let himself believe that this would work. "Now, fuck off."

Buffy lingered, debating if she should tell Spike that yes of course she was jealous. That she wanted what Xander had, the caring and support that Spike was giving him. Even though she was the slayer Buffy also needed the sense of protection in her life. Nobody seemed to understand that. Not even her friends. Not having to be told to get out again, she left quietly.

Spike stood up and with a vicious scream he kicked the television set with so much force that his foot went through the screen.

Xander and Tara picked up Willow to meet Buffy, Giles, and Spike at the shop to split up for patrol. When they walked in Xander was greeted by Spike and Buffy both scowling on opposite sides of the room. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked as he broke off from the group, went over to Spike, and kissed him. Xander frowned when Spike didn't kiss him back. Why did he even care, it was just an act anyway. It's not like he really wanted to feel Spike wrap his strong arms around him and hold him close. Nope. Not at all! "What's wrong?" Xander whispered so no one else could hear him.

"Nothing," Spike growled and he stood. "Me and the boy are going patrolling." Grabbing two stakes before taking hold of Xander's hand, Spike all but dislocated Xander's arm as he dragged him out of the Magic Box.

"What's wrong with Spike?" Willow asked. She was sure she had missed something.

Buffy shrugged. "Who knows? Spike's always been unstable." She hoped Spike wouldn't take his aggression out on Xander.

Willow couldn't disagree with that.

Tara stared at the door. Something had obviously happened between Spike and Buffy. Hopefully whatever it was Spike wouldn't take it out Xander.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Best Laid Plans 7/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Seven**

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Xander asked. They'd been walking around town for almost an hour and Spike hadn't said a single word. "What happened?"

"I'm done," Spike growled. "I should have known your plan wouldn't work!"

Xander grasped Spike and was just barely able to stop him from walking. "What are you talking about? Did something happen with Buffy?"

"Of course something sodding happened with Buffy! And it's entirely your fault," Spike accused.

"Don't get mad at me. Just tell me what happened and maybe I can help fix it," Xander said trying to calm Spike down. An angry Spike was a sloppy Spike.

Spike balled his hands into fists so hard that his nails cut into the skin. Blood dripped on the ground. He told Xander of how Buffy still thought Spike was beneath her. How she was playing with him, making him think that maybe she was interested in him only to knock him down. "She just wants to torment me!" Tears of frustration burned Spike's eyes. Buffy was like every other girl he fell for.

"Spike, I don't think she is trying to torment you." Xander took hold of Spike's wrist rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "She's fighting what she's feeling. Buffy wants to keep picturing you as the bad guy when she knows it's not true."

"And how long will it take for her to accept that I'm the one meant for her?" Spike asked, pain in his voice. "Maybe I should just leave. Track down Drusilla, maybe she'll take my sorry arse back."

Panic rose in Xander's chest. Why did Spike leaving scare him so much? "You can't leave, Spike!" Xander said a little too forcefully. Spike looked at him with large eyes. "Look, I know I'm the screw-up in the group and I only have a good idea like once a year but can't you just trust me?"

Spike stared at Xander, trying to figure out what got him so riled up. In the end he decided it didn't matter what caused it. It shocked Spike but he actually did trust Xander. Maybe more than he should. "All right, Xan. I'll give it a couple more weeks. If I feel like it's getting me nowhere I'm ditching this bloody town. No looking back this time."

Xander let out a sigh of relief. He had somehow managed to convince Spike to not give up. But was the feeling of relief for Spike or for himself?

"Why don't we up the ante?" Xander said. A very bad idea had popped into his head.

"What's going on in that noggin of yours?" Spike asked, wondering if he should be afraid of Xander thinking of another idea.

Xander smiled. "You should move in with me!"

"Huh?" Spike said, knowing he sounded like an idiot.

"You should move in with me. Buffy will see exactly how serious we are and will really think about exactly what she wants in life," Xander said excitedly.

Spike squinted his eyes. "But you've only got the one bedroom," he commented.

Xander had forgotten about that. That could be a problem, though the thought of waking up with Spike in his bed sounded so very good. No! He was not going there. Tara wasn't right! "So? I also have a couch…but the girls do have keys to my place. If you moved in with me and they found you on the couch more than twice, they'd think something was wrong."

"How big exactly is your bed?" Spike asked suspiciously. Moving in was a good idea but it had been over a century since he'd slept with a man. This would just be sleeping though, unlike what he did with Angelus.

"It's a king size," Xander replied, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "There is plenty of room for both of us."

Spike grunted. There would be a lot of benefits living with Xander. The main one making Buffy jealous and hopefully making her finally accept Spike was the one she was meant to be with. There was also getting out of his dank and dreary crypt. Also, since Spike smashed his television he would still be able to catch up on _Passions_. Plus Xander's company wasn't too bad. "Fine, buy blackout curtains and I'll move my stuff in tomorrow night."

"Great!" Xander said with a little bounce. Spike raised his eyebrow at his reaction. Xander coughed. "It'll just be nice to have some company. Don't get me wrong, I love my apartment. It just gets a little lonely."

"Oh… well, remember it will only be temporary." Spike then turned and left Xander standing there. He needed to go kill something.

When Spike arrived at Xander's place the next night he was pleased to see that every room had blackout curtains. The place was the tidiest he'd ever seen. Spike almost wondered if Xander was trying to impress him. He quickly got rid of that idea. After all, why would Xander try to impress him? "Xander?"

Xander rushed out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Spike, I wasn't expecting you until later."

"Yeah, well I had everything already packed." Spike tossed Xander a giant bag. "That's my blood."

Xander opened the bag to see at least a week's worth of blood. "Why don't you put your stuff in the bedroom? There's a spare drawer and some space in the closet."

Spike made his way into "their" bedroom. "You went all out didn't you, pet?" he called out. He stared at the bed which had a dark red velvet blanket with matching pillow cases. "You're gay side came out, has it? You gonna play the nice little home maker?"

"Ha ha!" was Xander's come back. He walked into the bedroom. "If we are going to make this look convincing we need to make it look like you actually live here. Do you like it?" Xander asked, worrying his lip. When Spike looked at him he continued. "What I mean is, it something that you wouldn't bitch about?"

"It's fine." Spike ran his hand over the fabric. It had been ages since he'd had slept in something so luxurious.

Xander nodded, pleased with himself. "We should grab a bite to eat and then meet the others at the Magic Box to give them the good news!"

"Are you sure this will work?" Spike asked, following Xander through the apartment.

"Spike, this is me we're talking about. I'm not sure of Jack shit. If it is successful you get Buffy and if it's not at least you got out of the crypt for a couple weeks." He turned the stereo on in the kitchen as he fried himself up a steak.

Spike perked up when he heard Bon Jovi's _Bed of Roses_ played. "Love this song!" He cranked it up and began to sing along with it.

"I love Bon Jovi," Xander replied, happy to see that they had something in common.

"I went to see him live once," Spike screamed over the radio, not moving to turn it down. "Just after his album _Slippery When Wet_ came out. One of the best nights on my unlife!"

Xander's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding? I'd kill to go to his concert! Too bad Bon Jovi will never come to Sunnydale."

Buffy was the only one who looked up when Xander and Spike came into the shop. She had to stop the scowl that threatened to cross her face. Why did she care so much? She shouldn't. Xander looked so happy, how could she have feelings towards his boyfriend? She was such a horrible friend, because she wanted to believe that Spike was just trying to make her jealous by being with someone that was so close to her.

"Hey, guys!" Xander said excitedly. "We've got some great news." When he gained everyone's attention Xander nudged Spike's shoulder. "Come on, babe. This involves both of us! Don't make me babble."

"Oh, but you know how much I love to see you babble," Spike purred, sending shivers down Xander's spine. "It makes me want to kiss those luscious lips of yours."

Xander's knees turned to jelly but somehow he managed to stay upright. Having his arm around Spike's slim waist helped a lot.

"W-what's the good news?" Tara stammered out.

"Xan-pet's asked me to move in with him," Spike replied with a smile.

Buffy's and Willow's mouths dropped.

"Moving in?" Buffy asked. "You guys haven't even been together that long!"

"Now, Buffy." Giles stepped in. "Xander can make his own decisions, he doesn't need us intervening."

Buffy stared at Giles in disbelief. "The hell he doesn't! Has everyone forgotten that Spike is a vampire and soulless!"

"Buffy, you have to see that Spike really does care about Xander and Xander cares about Spike," Tara said. "Maybe even more than they both know."

Spike gave Tara a funny look; he shook his head and turned his attention to Buffy. "You know I am fully capable of caring about someone and when that person has it I will do anything for them." His gaze smoldered with Buffy's. Buffy turned away first.

"Well, we should celebrate!" Willow said with a smile. She was bound and determined to show her support for Xander's and Spike's relationship. "We should go to the Bronze!"

"Sounds fun but I'm dead tired," Xander said, wishing he was actually up for it. "What about next week? What do you think, babe?" He nuzzled his face against Spike's neck.

The warm puff of air from Xander's breath made Spike moan. Throughout this entire charade the one very good thing about the whole thing was the warmth of Xander's body constantly pressed against him. Spike sighed as if he were being put out. "I suppose we could. After all I can't let you go alone, can I?"

"Why can't you let Xander go alone?" Buffy asked confused. She was disappointed that they weren't going out tonight. She wanted Spike's attention on her. It was cruel to want her best guy friend's boyfriend attention on her, but she couldn't help it.

"Because the boy is mine!" Spike let out a possessive growl.

Giles was late for his date at the coffee house. "I would like to close up." Everyone looked at him, not understanding his announcement. "Get out!"

They all scrambled out of the shop except for Spike who purposely walked slowly just to piss him off.

"Lord, give me strength," Giles mumbled and closed the Magic Box for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Best Laid Plans 8/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Eight**

Xander was glad of Willow's suggestion. The Bronze was crowded and the music drummed through his body. Also he got to hang off Spike. They had to make it look real after all. And they were pulling it off. Half the crowd was staring at them. If it was because they looked hot or because the onlookers were homophobes Xander didn't know; he also didn't care.

Spike guided Xander to the table Buffy, Willow and Tara were holding before going off to get Xander and himself a drink. He tried to ignore the girls but he couldn't ignore Buffy's sultry look. Not long now before Spike had the slayer for himself.

The night went well. When Spike and Xander danced to slow songs their bodies pressed against each other. It made Xander feel like he was the one that Spike really wanted. Of course the feeling didn't last long when Buffy cut in and Spike didn't even try to resist.

Xander ended up keeping the table safe while Spike danced with Buffy and Willow danced with Tara. He ripped napkins into tiny pieces, waiting for someone to come back and chat with so he would stop feeling sorry for himself.

Buffy and Spike were the first to return both smiling and out of breath. "Sorry Xan, I didn't know how good a dancer Spike was."

"Yeah, no problem. I was having fun sitting here by myself," Xander said sarcastically. He was jealous and he knew he had no right to be but damn it, Spike was supposed to be pretending to be with him.

Both Buffy and Spike frowned. They didn't think it was that big a deal… okay so maybe they had danced a little too long together but they were having fun. Wasn't that the point of coming to the Bronze? Spike took the chair next to Xander and placed his arm around him. "I'm sorry, pet. Time just got away from us. I won't leave you alone again, alright?"

"It's getting late," Xander said and stood, letting Spike's arm fall away. "And I have a headache."

Spike didn't need to be a genius to figure out Xander was upset. He just didn't understand why. Their plan was working perfectly. "Oh…" Spike said disappointedly as he stood as well.

"Don't feel obligated to come," Xander realized his voice was more clipped then he intended.

Oh yeah, if Spike had been in an actual relationship with Xander he'd have been in the dog house. "Don't be silly, pet. If you want to leave then we will leave."

Xander gave a quick goodbye to his friends before all but storming out of the Bronze with a confused Spike hot on his tail.

When they were a couple blocks away Spike grabbed Xander's arm forcing him to stop. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Xander knew he made a scene. A scene that wasn't needed. A scene that could mess up their plan. "Look, I get that tonight helped you get closer with Buffy but is it really that hard to pretend you want to be seen with me? To not leave me for forty-five minutes stuck watching our table?"

Spike rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't thought about that. But he was just so excited Buffy wanted to be with him. To have him touch her. But Xander was right, he owed Xander a lot and he ended up being a prick. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just ditched you. It's just the plan is going so well. Moving in with you was genius. I owe you for all of this and you deserve a little more respect from me. Forgive me?"

Of course Xander forgave him. If he didn't it would look suspicious and Spike would end up asking questions. "Yeah, of course I just don't like being left out is all."

"I'm sure you could have found a nice bird to dance with. Maybe a bloke," Spike said.

Xander snorted. "Yeah, right!" He saw Spike's confused look. "Come on, Spike. It's not like I'm hot like you."

"So you think I'm hot do you?" Spike said with a grin.

"Spike, I'm not blind," Xander replied with a blush.

Spike decided to not embarrass Xander further. "You're not bad looking yourself. Anyone in there would have been lucky to dance with you."

"We're supposed to be a couple. If I went asking other people to dance the girls would have become suspicious."

"Oh…" Spike didn't think about that. He just wanted Xander to be happy which was strange because he never wanted anyone to be happy. Except for Spike and Buffy of course. Well Buffy as long as she was with him. It was completely logical. "Well once this is all over you'll find yourself someone that loves you for you. Just like I love Buffy."

Xander's gut twisted painfully. With a strained smile Xander said, "Let's go home."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Best Laid Plans 9/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Nine**

The next morning Spike woke up with Xander's warm body curled around him. Obviously an unconscious Xander didn't understand what boundaries were. After a minute of consideration Spike decided not to push Xander off the bed. After all, Xander looked so peaceful. Spike noticed Xander didn't have that look when he was awake. None of the Scoobies really did though. So instead he wrapped his arms around Xander as if he were trying to keep that peaceful look on his face for just a bit longer. Xander did deserve that. If someone were to walk in they would say Spike and Xander looked adorable.

He thought back to the night before. It had been a fun night. He'd danced with Xander a little, surprised that Xander started to grind against him. Their jean clad cocks rubbed against each other. Spike of course followed suit. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard to fake. It had just been so long since he got any type of stimulation. It also didn't hurt because when he looked over at Buffy, who was staring at them, jealousy covered her face. It only took fifteen minutes for Buffy to come over and ask to step in. Spike could hardly keep the grin off his face.

Spike remembered the look on Xander's face as if he wanted to say no. It didn't make any sense to Spike, though if he were to guess it was just an involuntary thing.

Xander stirred opened his eyes and blinked at Spike confused for a minute. "Last night was fun," Xander murmured and snuggled back down sleepily. His mind was in a fog from last night. The way Spike touched him and he touched Spike back. All the jealous glances they were getting from not only Buffy but everyone. The last time he had that much attention on him was when he did the love spell in high school. This was so much better.

"Yeah, it was. Buffy was fuming with jealously until she finally came over," Spike said excitedly, happy to see Xander awake. "Only be a matter of time and it's all thanks to you. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you!"

"Huh?" Xander asked confused for a minute. He then remembered how the night ended. The way Xander had wanted it to would have been much better. "Oh, yeah, right." He sat up and rubbed the sleep dirt from his eyes.

Spike was smiling. "I'm going to make you breakfast!" He jumped out of bed before pulling on his jeans. "How does bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs sound?"

Xander's mouth already started to water. "That sounds great. But you don't have to."

"You're just afraid my food will poison you." Spike waved him off. "I've been cooking since I was a human."

"Really?" Xander scrambled out of bed and raced after Spike who was already in the kitchen. "I thought you were upper class Victorian or something like that?"

Spike sighed as he pulled out pans and the makings for breakfast. "We were until mother fell ill. A lot of money went to paying the bills. Not that the doctors were much help. They did all they could with the knowledge they knew but it wasn't enough." Spike's voice was tight. Even thought it had been over a hundred years, a life time for a human, it still stung.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up your past," Xander said, feeling guilty.

"It was a long time ago." Spike starting frying up the bacon. "Speaking of parents, haven't seen yours coming around."

Xander snorted. "You lived in the basement for a few weeks, Spike. Do you actually think I'd invite them over?"

"Good point," Spike responded. "Better off without them."

"I'd like to think so. Besides I've got Willow, Buffy, Giles, Tara and you. I don't need my parents anymore." Xander grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Blood?"

Spike went silent contemplating what Xander said. Did he really consider Spike as a friend? It had been so long since Spike had actually had one that it was such new territory for him. Friend? Yeah Spike could see that. "Ta."

The mug was placed in the microwave. Xander bit his lip wanting to talk about last night. "So last night was fun. Even without the whole make Buffy jealous thing."

"Yeah, you're a very convincing boyfriend. Anyone who lands you will be lucky. Got me hard you did," Spike said offhandedly.

"Really?" Xander beamed. He knew they had this conversation the night before but he thought maybe it was the alcohol talking or something. Xander had thought he felt something poking him the night before but wasn't sure if it was his imagination or had just been Spike's lighter.

Spike grunted in reply. He divided up the food onto two plates before setting one down in front of Xander before grabbing a fork for himself. Digging into his own food he felt Xander's eyes on him. "What?"

"Your blood is done," Xander said holding the mug up. Spike had been so deep in his own world that he hadn't even heard the timer go. He accepted the mug, his fingers grazing Xander's. A spark seemed to go through both of them. Spike's eyes widened and pulled his hand away. What was that? Shaking it off as just static electricity Spike took a sip of his blood.

Xander on the other hand could only stare. That had been weird. Of course the thought of static electricity had entered his mind but he really didn't think that was what that was. It felt like something…more. "Hey, Spike, can I ask you a question?" Xander asked while he stuffed two pieces of bacon in his mouth.

"You already did." Spike smirked in response. Xander scowled at him. "Shoot."

"Have you ever thought that maybe…Buffy isn't the one for you?" Xander asked, trying to sound casual.

Spike set down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…it's just… I…why Buffy?" Xander floundered. He started to perspire.

"You had feelings for her once. You know why," Spike replied, looking suspiciously at Xander. "What's this about, Harris? Your feelings come back for her?" he asked accusingly. Jealously flashed past through his eyes.

Xander's mouth fell open. "What? No! God no! She's only like a sister to me now!"

Spike scratched his neck. "Then what's with the question?"

"I'm just asking why Buffy. You know a lot of demons and I'm sure humans. Ones that I have no doubt are interested in you."

"You are a daft one, aren't ya?" Spike asked with a shake of his head. "I'm in love with Buffy. She's strong, funny, and independent. No one could ever compare to her. Drusilla doesn't even compare."

Xander's throat closed up. Why did he even care? He didn't want to be with Spike. He didn't have feelings for him and he most certainly wasn't falling in love with him. Fuck, Tara was right. This was a bad idea and by the end of this he was going to be hurt.

Spike was out of his seat and at Xander's side rubbing his back. "Bloody hell, breathe! What's wrong with ya? My cooking isn't that bad, is it?"

"No. No, it's just I'm jealous of Buffy," Xander replied and then back pedaled. "That she has someone who cares for her that much. I'm not only jealous of Buffy but of Willow too because she has Tara and they love each other so much and I don't have that and I probably won't have that," he babbled and stood up. "I should take a shower. Thanks for breakfast."

"What was that about?" Spike asked himself.

Xander decided he needed to move things along with Buffy and Spike. He couldn't take this anymore. The sooner the two of them were together the sooner Xander would realize he wasn't in love with Spike, just the idea of him. Buffy was in the training room when Xander arrived at the Magic Box. Luckily no one else was there.

"Hey, Buff, I need to talk to you," Xander said startling Buffy.

"Geez, Xan! I don't want to be the first slayer to die of a heart attack! That would be embarrassing," Buffy replied with a grin. She frowned when Xander didn't smile back. "What's wrong? You're all in serious mode. You're never serious unless it's important. Is it Spike? Is he okay? I mean he didn't hurt you, did he?" She fumbled over her words, looking guilty.

Xander flopped down on to the bench. "It's about Spike…and you."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Best Laid Plans 10/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Ten**

"Me and Spike?" Buffy asked, her eyes wide. "Xander, there is no me and Spike of any kind!"

"Buffy, you are one of my closest friends. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you," Xander replied.

Buffy shook her head. "Spike is involved with you. The only person he is looking at is you." Buffy wondered who she was trying to convince, herself or Xander.

"But not the way he looks at you. I tried ignoring it but I can't anymore. It's not fair to any of us." Xander's throat closed up.

"Xander, did you and Spike have a fight? Are you guys just not ready to live together yet? It's only been a week. Maybe it was too fast?" Buffy hugged Xander. She hated seeing him so upset and it was all because of her and Spike. "I promise you nothing will ever happen between me and Spike."

Xander pulled away and shook his head. "No. This isn't just about me. I want you both to be happy and I think maybe the two of you would be happy together."

"But…"

Spike crawled up from the sewers. He had been worried when Xander had gotten dressed and just left without so much as a "see you later." Figuring the only place Xander would go, Spike made his way to the Magic Box. He was surprised to find Xander and Buffy sitting so close together, both obviously upset.

"What's this now?" Spike asked, looking from Xander to Buffy then back.

"I told Buffy everything, Spike." Xander wiped his face, finding tears he didn't realize were there. He saw Spike open his mouth. "I told her how I know that you have something going on between the two of you even though neither of you want to admit it."

Spike was speechless. He had no idea what Xander was doing. This hadn't been the plan. Why would Xander change it without telling him? "Xander…" What had changed? The morning had been nice except for Xander's panic attack, which Spike was still confused about.

"It's okay, Spike. I know you never meant to hurt me and that you really tried with me. But it's Buffy you want. I-I'm not…not what you want and I know I'll never compare to Buffy." Xander stood. "Look, I need to get out of here. I need some air. You guys should really talk."

"Xander," Spike said and went to grab Xander's arm but stopped when Xander flinched. They needed to talk. Something wasn't right. Xander was acting like he was actually heartbroken.

"We'll talk later, I promise. But not right now," Xander said as he backed out of the room.

Buffy and Spike were left in an uncomfortable silence.

Xander hammered on Willow and Tara's dorm room door. Willow would be in class and hopefully Tara would here instead of the library.

Tara pulled the door open, her eyes wide when she saw a disheveled Xander. His eyes were red and puffy. "Xander! What's wrong?" She ushered him in to the room.

"You were right. I'm so stupid!" Xander flopped down on the bed, his face buried in his hands.

"I never called you stupid," Tara said and sat beside Xander. "What happened?"

"This morning was going great until of course I screwed it up. He made me breakfast! Who knew Spike could cook? And it was so good. It almost felt like we were a real couple, you know?" Xander babbled. "And then I opened my big mouth asking why Buffy. I will never be the one he wants."

Tara hugged Xander. "It's okay, Xander."

"No, it's not. I feel like my heart is breaking. It was all a scam, I know, but it felt real," Xander explained. "I decided to end it. I went to Buffy told her I know she and Spike have feelings for each other and that if I don't step back we'll all end up hurt in the end."

"What did Spike think of the change of plans?" Tara asked.

"I didn't tell him," Xander confessed. "He was as surprised as Buffy when he came in."

Willow just walked in. "Tara, I aced my exam! I mean I knew I was going to. Not that I'm bragging or anything but I studied really hard and I aced it!" She stopped her babble when she saw Xander looking upset and her girlfriend trying to comfort him. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Spike are over. He has feelings for Buffy and she has feelings for Spike. It wasn't fair to any of us so I ended it," Xander told her miserably.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!" Willow dropped down on her knees in front of him. "Are you sure? I mean you and Spike seemed so happy. Especially last night with the…dancing."

It took all of Xander's energy not to laugh hysterically. They really had been able to fool everyone. "I'm sure."

"Even if it's true, Buffy would never go out with Spike. Not when she knows how upset it will make you," Willow reasoned. She bit her lip. "You basically gave her permission, didn't you?"

"I couldn't be the reason they couldn't give it a shot," Xander said. And it was true. Even with his feelings for Spike he couldn't live with himself if they could have been happy. "We weren't together that long. It's not like I fell in love with him or anything."

Willow looked confused. Xander wasn't in love with Spike yet they moved in together? Something wasn't right. "Why don't you stay here tonight? Clear your head?"

Xander wanted to say no. He needed to talk to Spike. But not right now. Their talk could hold off for a day. It's not like Spike would care, not when he probably had Buffy in his arms right now. He ignored the tear that slid down his cheek.

"Do you want to explain to me what the hell just happened?" Spike demanded. He was upset; he had no idea what happened and why Xander looked like his puppy had just been ran over by a car. Twice.

"I have no idea," Buffy said, her gaze still on where Xander had left. "He has to be under a lot of pressure or something at work. I mean why else would he think the two of us have feelings for each other?"

Spike was sick of the games. Xander gave them an opening and he'd be damned again if he let it pass. He grabbed Buffy by the arms and shook her. "How about it's because there is something there? We've been trying to ignore it but we can't anymore. Xander put himself through all this pain to confront you about this. Don't make it sound like he is insane. He deserves more than that!"

Buffy pushed herself away and paced. She couldn't get involved with Spike. Not after the pain she saw that it caused Xander. But Spike was right. Xander did this because he knew Spike and him could never work. "I don't know."

"I'm not asking you to bloody marry me. I'm asking for a chance for us to try. Is that so bad?" Spike asked. He watched her pace and saw the wheels spinning in her head.

After several minutes Buffy finally nodded. She was going to hell for this.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Best Laid Plans 11/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

Part Eleven

It took over a week for Spike to corner Xander to have their little talk. Every time he tried Xander would stammer, make some excuse and literally run away from him. It was confusing and unnerving. At first Spike thought Xander was still playing the scorned lover, but even when they were alone he acted odd around Spike. It was disconcerting since Spike thought they had become friends.

"Xander, what is your problem?" Spike was always straight to the point.

"What? Nothing," Xander said as he did inventory for Giles.

Spike snorted. "Then why have to been avoiding me?"

"I've just been busy," replied Xander. "I mean I've fallen behind on a couple things after the last few weeks because of the whole planning and scheming. Let me tell you that took up a lot of my time! But now everything can go back to normal."

"So what that means we hate each other again?" Spike asked with a frown.

Xander wanted to say no. To tell Spike that he wanted to continue spending time with him but that wasn't possible. "I don't know," Was what he finally went with. "You're with Buffy now. It would be weird if we still hung out."

"I'm not _with_ Buffy," Spike said. Xander's head whipped around, possibly causing him whiplash. "Well, not yet. We're spending more time together though. We went to the movies last night," Spike said with a smile. "It was nice." His eyes flickered to the door. Buffy must be coming soon. "She feels bad. I think she's waiting for the fallout."

"I'll talk to her," Xander promised. "We didn't have much of a talk and I know Willow has been avoiding her a bit too. I'll talk to both of them, don't worry."

Spike smiled, happy that Xander was still helping him out. "Great. Buffy's been upset, you know. She just wants her friends back. I think maybe you're a better actor than I originally thought."

Xander grunted in reply.

Spike sighed and sat down beside Xander. "I don't want things going back to how they were," he admitted quietly. "I haven't had a friend, well ever. It's nice."

"But Buffy?" Xander asked looking at Spike.

"Do you really think she'd want us going back to the way things were? Doesn't she deserve a relationship where her best friend and boyfriend aren't constantly at each other's throats?" Spike saw Xander's face darken. "Pouf of course deserved it, I know that, but it hurt Buffy, didn't it?"

Xander slumped in defeat. "Yeah, she does. And you're right. It's nice having a guy friend."

Spike smiled and lightly punched Xander on the arm in a friendly sort of way. "I was starting to think you wanted me out of your apartment." He had been sleeping on Xander's couch since Xander talked to Buffy.

"No, but you might want to start looking for your own place," Xander said and saw Spike's face fall. "No offense, but I really don't want you bringing Buffy back to my place for a 'night cap' on my couch. I also don't think she'd be interested in going back to your crypt."

"Oh, right. Didn't think of that." Spike stood up. "You were wrong you know."

Xander looked confused. "About what?"

"You don't just have one good idea a year." The bell chimed in the front room indicating Buffy arrived. "Thanks." He turned to go and greet Buffy.

"You're welcome," Xander replied to Spike's retreating back. Once Spike was gone Xander smacked his head against a shelf.

Buffy sat awkwardly at the round table; she chewed on her manicured nails when Xander came from the backroom. "Hey, Xan."

"Hey, Buffy," Xander said with a forced smile. He wasn't mad at her. This was his fault; she had just been a pawn. "I think you, me and Willow need to talk."

"I think so too," Buffy replied quietly. "I miss my friends."

Xander patted her arm. "Everything will be fine," he promised. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spike smile.

The door opened and everyone saw Tara and Willow come in. Tara's hand was on Willow's arm as if she were afraid Willow would make a mad dash out there. "Willow, you have to talk to them," Tara insisted. From the frustration in her voice it wasn't the first time she'd said that.

Xander smiled at Tara. She was a good friend. "She's right, Wills. Look why don't Tara and Spike go get us some donuts and coffee and we'll talk?"

Spike looked horrified that he'd been volunteered to go get donuts. Vampires didn't fetch donuts! He was about to object when he remembered why he was being asked to leave. "Fine, me and Glinda will go get the donuts." He sounded put out.

"Her name isn't Glinda, it's Tara!" Willow snapped. She was upset about the whole situation.

Tara nudged Willow gently. "Baby, calm down. Glinda isn't too bad. She was a nice witch and is an iconic character. Besides Wizard of Oz was my favorite movie as a kid."

Willow took a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry." She kissed Tara. "You guys go and when you get back our talk will be over."

When Tara and Spike left, Willow, Xander and Buffy all sat in silence. Obviously Xander would have to be the one to get the ball rolling. "Look Wills, I know you are just looking out for me doing the best friend thing and I appreciate it but I'm the one who broke up with Spike not the other way around."

"But he would have broken up with you! That's the point!" Willow said, upset.

Buffy sat slouching down in her chair. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't," Xander said trying to reassure her. "You can't help how you feel."

"Don't you care that she stole Spike away from you? They both betrayed you!" Willow said angrily.

"Of course I care! I love Spike too!" Xander became irrational. "But in the end he doesn't feel the same way about me. It wouldn't be fair to make him stay with me because of guilt. Please, don't be mad at Buffy."

Willow was mad for Xander but what had her distressed the most was that it brought back the betrayal by Oz. It wasn't the same, she knew, but Oz wasn't there for her to be mad at. Buffy was. "It just sucks," Willow said softly. "You two looked like you were meant for each other."

"It does but life isn't fair. We move on. You found Tara; I'll fine someone one too." Xander didn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Buffy stood up. "Willow, I'm sorry about all of this. I really am. But Xander is okay with it, can't you be?" She begged.

Willow looked at Xander. "Are you sure about this? I mean you and Spike could try…"

"Willow, no," Xander interrupted. "It won't work. We're still friends, I have that."

Willow nodded and spoke to Buffy. "I'll try. It's just Xander is my best friend I don't like to see him hurting," she tried to explain.

"I know Wills, and trust me when I say I hate being the one to do it. I know I can be selfish and a jerk sometimes…okay a lot, but I never mean to hurt you guys."

"We've faced down vampires, demons, evil mayors and crazy government organizations. Heart break is a piece of cake," Xander told them as a tiny voice in his head chanted _lies, lies, lies_.

Warning: Next chapter is Spuffy-ish. Nothing naughty cause that would give me nightmares!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Best Laid Plans 12/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Twelve**

**Warning: There is a bit of Spuffy. I know. I know I feel a little nauseous too.**

Xander started to wonder how he had been so bad at acting for the talent show back in high school. Pretending to be something you weren't to the people closest to you was harder than doing it in front of a group of strangers. Of course the only one of the group he couldn't fool was Tara. Not that he was surprised; she did know everything after all. It actually gave him a sense of relief. With her he could tell her everything and she was always very supportive and never criticized him for the decisions he'd made.

Buffy and Spike seemed to be getting closer every day much to Giles's dismay. He kept his mouth shut but everyone could tell he disapproved of it. If it was because Spike was a vampire or because of Spike's prior relationship with Xander he didn't give anything away.

"Are we Bronzing it tonight?" Willow asked. "With classes over it would be nice to just have some fun. We deserve fun! We've passed our classes and fought the baddies!"

"You've had caffeine today haven't you, Wills?" Buffy asked with a laugh. She sat as close to Spike as possible without touching him. "I could be up for some Bronze time. What about you, Spike?"

Everyone besides Buffy thought that was a silly question. Spike would go anywhere and do anything for her. Xander bet if she asked him to Spike would find some way to get to the sun and would willingly burn for her. "Suppose so. I did have a poker game tonight but I can go to the Sunday one."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "You're still playing kitten poker?"

"It pays for my blood," Spike replied. "A baggie a kitten, more if it's a pure bred. Not a bad deal."

"That's disgusting, though! Who knows what happens to those poor kittens after you're done trading them," Buffy said, leaning away. "You can find another way to get blood, can't you?"

"It's not just about the kittens or the blood," Spike said and elaborated when he received a confused look from everyone besides Xander. "The group of demons, they accept me. They don't care that I kill other demons because they don't care about destroying the world."

Buffy didn't look convinced. She really didn't like Spike hanging out with other demons. Even though Spike said they were safe, that didn't mean they didn't talk about stuff they could do. Who knew what kind of things they were sticking in Spike's head? "But you have us! We're your friends, you don't need demons!"

Xander loved Buffy but she didn't understand. Spike wasn't human, he was a demon and no matter how much she wanted to change him, Spike would always be a demon. Even though Spike was the good guy now he needed that sense that he still belonged with the demon world. "Buffy."

"What?" Buffy said, looking at Xander, confused. "Don't tell me you approved of him doing this!"

"Spike is over a hundred years old; he can play poker if he wants. Besides it's not like he is going out and maiming people. You can't expect him to just stop doing everything you don't like, you do?" Xander asked, trying to not show how annoyed he was.

A small smile played over Spike's lips. Xander had still been acting distant around him but it was getting better and it was nice to know someone stood beside him.

Buffy wasn't overly happy that Xander was siding with Spike. Not that she didn't want them to get along but he was her best friend after all. With nothing else to say Buffy just huffed and crossed her arms. Spike took that as 'I don't like it but because you like it then I'm fine with it.' More or less anyway.

"So…Bronze?" Willow asked again.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy answered. "Me and Spike will do a quick patrol and meet you there."

Xander stood and offered an arm to Willow and Tara. "May I escort you lovely ladies home?""

"Thank you, kind sir!" Tara giggled and accepted the offered arm. Willow accepted the other.

"We'll see you two later. You'll find us on the dance floor boogey oogeying!" Xander told Buffy and Spike with a smile.

Buffy giggled. It made her remember the great times they had at the Bronze during the high school days. "Make sure some handsome guy doesn't fill up your dance card!"

"I'll try to hold a spot open for you, but I can't make any promises," Xander replied with a wink.

It took over an hour for the girls to get ready, leaving Xander so bored that he actually started looking through one of Tara's college textbooks. He only understood about a quarter of it. Finally though the girls were dressed, hair done up along with some make up. He didn't miss this part of dating girls. Guys didn't usually take this long to get ready; none that Xander knew anyway.

"Come on, Xander. We're always waiting on you," Willow said, trying to sound serious but the smile that threatened to appear said otherwise.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am," Xander replied. He loved his girls. "Let's hurry. I want to make all the guys jealous. And having two gorgeous girls will do that."

Buffy was sulking. It wasn't that she wanted to change Spike. There were just things about him that she wasn't overly fond of. Kitty poker being one of them. Why did Xander have to butt his nose into it anyway? He wasn't even with Spike anymore so why did it matter to him?

"You're mad," Spike said. It was obvious since Buffy had been quiet ever since they left The Magic Box.

"No. Yes. I don't know," Buffy replied. She played with her hair trying to figure out what she actually meant. Thinking back to her relationship with Angel, Buffy remembered she never once tried changing him. She accepted him for exactly who he was. She even managed to ignore everything Angelus did because it wasn't Angel's fault. So why couldn't she accept Spike for who he was? "Kiss me."

Spike's eyes widened in surprise. "Kiss you?"

"Yes. I need to see something," Buffy said.

With vampire speed Spike had Buffy pressed against his body, his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He watched as Buffy licked her dry lips. Months he'd been waiting for this; it felt like a dream come true. As Spike leaned in he felt his body shaking. If it was his or Buffy's he couldn't tell.

Buffy's breath hitched slightly as Spike's lips locked with hers. Her eyes fluttered closed. It seemed awkward. Buffy's brow scrunched up as she pulled away, wiping her mouth of saliva.

Spike did the same, looking disappointed. He finally kissed Buffy and it was far from what he expected. Kissing Buffy should have been amazing, but instead it just felt like a mistake. He didn't know what to say. "That was…"

"Wrong," Buffy said with a shake of her head. She had expecting sparks to fly and to melt into Spike's arms.

"Yeah," Spike muttered. The kiss with Buffy was forgettable. Why was it that kissing Xander popped into his head? "Xander."

Buffy's eyes snapped up. "Xander? You were thinking of Xander?"

"I'm sorry Buffy, I really am, but I just realized… bloody hell why didn't I see it before?" Spike mumbled the last part to himself. He had been so wrapped in getting Buffy's affection that he completely ignored the feelings that he developed for Xander.

The question now was what the hell was going to do about it?


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Best Laid Plans 13/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Thirteen**

"This is a mess," Buffy said as she swept a vampire off his feet. "First I steal Xander's boyfriend and now we don't even have any sort of romantic feelings toward each other!" She plunged a stake into the vamp's chest and watched as it turned to dust. "Like I didn't have enough guilt already!"

Spike took out his own vampire. "You're not the only one in this!" Spike snarled. For weeks he'd been in a pretend relationship with Xander and he'd buried any feelings that he started having for Xander because it was Buffy he'd wanted. Chalk it up for another plan that he fucked up. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"We have to make this right," Buffy declared as she put Mr. Pointy away.

"And how exactly are we going to fix this?" Spike asked. There was nothing to fix considering their entire relationship had been a ruse.

Buffy huffed. Didn't Spike know she wasn't the brains of the group? "I don't know! We'll figure something out. Right now we should get to the Bronze before they think we ditched them."

Xander was having an amazing time. He danced with Willow and Tara a couple of times before Jared came over to Xander, asking him to dance. He'd seen Xander with Spike weeks before and worked up the courage to talk to Xander.

"Your boyfriend isn't going to be jealous, is he?" Jared asked his lips close to Xander's ear. Their bodies were pressed close against each other.

"No. No. We uh, we broke up," Xander said. His jaw clenched as he thought of Spike. He and Buffy hadn't shown up yet and God knew what they were doing right now.

"Really? Why?" Jared asked curiously.

Xander really didn't want to talk about this. He'd rather talk about vampires then this. "There was someone else. For him I mean, not for me."

Jared pulled away slightly, just enough to look at Xander. "I'm sorry. You probably don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine. Actually it's not. I'd just prefer to accept it wasn't meant to be and move on," Xander explained.

"On to bigger and better things," Jared and attached his lips to Xander's.

The kiss was different than any Xander had experienced with Spike. Spike's lips were soft while Jared's were slightly chapped, but it was still nice. Not as nice as kissing Spike but it was still good. Xander pulled away. He looked like he was properly kissed. "Wow."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Jarrod said with a smile. "How would you feel about going somewhere a little quieter?"

Xander looked over at Willow and Tara. They were still dancing together. They probably forgot that Xander was even there. "Yeah, why not? What's the worst thing that could happen?" The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. There was nothing he could do about it now. He couldn't take them back.

Jared smiled and started his way through the crowd sure that Xander would follow behind him. They went to the alley exit.

Spike and Buffy made it to the Bronze in record time. They both scanned the crowd, looking for Xander but only finding Willow and Tara. Spike pushed his way through as little warnings from the chip fired in his head.

"Where's Xander?" Spike asked, startling the girls apart.

"What?" Willow asked, looking confused. "Oh, he was dancing with some guy. I'm sure they were just here."

Tara looked around the room searching for Xander. "Maybe he's in the bathroom?"

"Yo, you looking for that guy in the ugly Hawaiian shirt?" a brunette girl asked, butting into their conversation.

"Yeah, you've seen him, pet?" Spike asked.

She nodded her head towards the alley exit. "Him and some hottie made their way back there. You probably want to give them a few minutes though," she said with a wink and went back to dancing.

A small growl left Spike's throat. Xander was in a dirty alley with some guy he'd just met? Was he insane? He led the pack as Buffy, Willow and Tara trailed behind him, all concerned about Xander.

Jared was sucking on Xander's neck as he rubbed up against Xander. Xander's eyes were closed; it wasn't Jared he was thinking of, it was Spike. He imagined that it was Spike sucking on his neck, that it was his tongue that lavished his skin. Xander moaned loudly. The warm touch of Jared's hands threw Xander off his fantasy of Spike. They should be cold and giving him goose bumps.

There was a growl and suddenly Xander was no longer being touched. Opening his eyes to see what Jared was doing, Xander was shocked to see Spike, Buffy, Willow and Tara all staring at him. He noticed a stake in Spike's hands. "Huh?"

"You are a bloody idiot," Spike snarled. "What the fuck were you thinking coming out here with a vampire?" he demanded to know.

"Jared was a vampire?" Xander asked. He looked down and saw a small pile of ash. Yup Jared had been a vampire. "But he wasn't cold."

Spike rolled his eyes. "He'd just fed. All that fresh blood warmed him up. Hasn't the watcher taught you anything?"

Xander sighed and leaned against the brick wall. Of course Jared had been a vampire. Just another demon trying to kill him. Probably not before a little nookie of course. "Great. Thanks for the save."

"Xander, what were you thinking coming out here with some stranger? Don't you know what goes on back here?" Willow asked, sounding naïve.

"Yeah Wills, I know what goes on back here," Xander replied. "Look why don't we just go back inside?"

Buffy ushered Willow and Tara back into the Bronze but when Xander went to walk around Spike he was shoved back, stumbling before he caught his footing. "Hey!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Spike hissed. "Were you even thinking at all?"

"Look, it was a mistake. I thought he was just your average guy looking for a good time. He's dust in the wind so let's move on," Xander said. "Come on, you don't want to keep Buffy waiting." Once again he tried moving past Spike but was stopped. "What?" Xander asked, irritated. He had a raging hard on and now the only person who was going to take care of it was himself.

"I want to talk to you," Spike said. His hand was wrapped around Xander's bicep.

Xander managed to get out of Spike grasp. "I'm not really in the mood for talking. I just want to go home. Just go back to Buffy; I don't want to keep the happy couple apart," replied Xander bitterly. He managed to pass Spike, leaving him alone in the dark alley.

"Bugger."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Best Laid Plans 14/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Fourteen**

Xander avoided his friends for a couple days throwing himself into his work. He knew it wouldn't last long. Eventually someone would come looking for him. So when a knock came on his door Wednesday night, Xander had assumed it would be Willow. He was surprised to see that it was Tara. "Hey, Tara."

"Hi," Tara said as she walked into his apartment. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just been busy with work." Xander closed the door behind her. "What's up? New big bad or something?"

Tara shook her head. "I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You haven't been around since the Bronze incident. I'm sorry that guy turned out to be a vampire."

"Hey, that's the life of the Xanman. I should have suspected it. After all, he was way too interested in me," Xander said.

"Spike isn't acting like himself," Tara said, deciding to change the conversation. She didn't want Xander feeling like the only reason someone would be interested in him was to kill or eat him.

Trying to look uninterested Xander replied, "Really? Is the happy couple fighting?"

Tara sighed. "Xander, they aren't together."

"WHAT?" Xander asked. He then cleared his throat and tried again. "What?"

"I don't know the details but they decided that they make better friends than anything more," Tara explained. "Apparently from what Buffy told me and Willow, Spike was going to tell you at the Bronze."

Xander didn't understand. "Why would he want to tell me?"

"I don't know. All I know is he has been moody and brooding. Willow says she's afraid he's going to turn into Angel," Tara replied.

"It can't be that bad!" Xander exclaimed.

"It's pretty bad," Tara confirmed. "When he isn't around killing demons he's holed up in his crypt."

Xander collapsed onto his couch. "Damn. What am I supposed to do?"

"You know the answer to that," Tara said, sitting down beside him. "Go and talk to him."

"And if he blames things not working out on me?" Xander asked. "He's probably going to leave now."

"If he does, do you want it to be without talking to him?"

Xander leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "No."

"Then go talk to him." Tara stood up and grabbed his hand. "Now!"

Xander smiled and stood as well. "When did you become so bossy?"

"I'm only bossy when I think I'm right," Tara said as she pushed Xander toward the door. "Go and talk to him. You never know what might happen."

"Fine," Xander said while he took a deep breath. He had to face Spike, Xander knew that, but the knots in his stomach said otherwise. If Xander could face down demons who tried to end the world he could talk to Spike.

Spike lay on his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes. Of course once again his unlife went down the toilet. What he thought he wanted wasn't and what he never thought he wanted he did. Being with Drusilla had been so much easier. Even though she cheated and strayed he always knew that she was the only thing he wanted.

He heard the crypt door open from above. It must be Buffy. She kept coming around threatening to beat him up if he didn't confront Xander. Not that she actually would, it wouldn't do any good, but she was tired of him snapping. And Buffy knew if Xander was in hiding there was no way to get him out.

Shoes hit the ladder as the person carefully climbed down. "Bugger off," Spike growled dangerously.

"You don't even want to see the person who came up with the stupidest plan in history?" Xander asked as he got to the bottom of the ladder, his feet on the floor but his hands wrapped tightly around the bars of the ladder in case he needed to make a hasty retreat. "Well, maybe not the stupidest. Blackmailing Amy into doing a spell to make Cordy fall in love with me but instead put the whammy on all the women in Sunnydale had to be the stupidest."

Spike's arm dropped to the bed and he sat up. "Xander?"

"You know anyone else that fucked things up for you?" Xander asked chuckling nervously.

"You didn't bollocks anything up," Spike stated. "There was nothing there and we couldn't force it. You've been avoiding me," he accused.

Xander shrugged. "I've been avoiding everyone."

"Why are you here?" Spike asked with a tilt of his head.

"Tara stopped by and told me what happened. She thought maybe I could make things better."

"Why would the little witch think that?" Spike asked, his brow furrowed.

Xander sighed. "She knows about the plan. I didn't tell her; she figured it out on her own," he rushed out. "Why have you been so moody?"

"Oh, now you want to talk, do you?" Spike asked sarcastically. He tossed the covers from his body and Xander silently thanked God that he was wearing boxers. It was bad enough that Spike was showing off his magnificent body but if he saw anymore he'd probably come in his shorts. "I remember wanting to talk at the Bronze but you had no bloody interest then."

"Spike, I was making out with a vampire who had his hands down my pants and was most likely going to kill me. It was a little embarrassing," Xander said frustrated. "All I wanted to do was go home and lick my wounds." He waited for Spike to say something but gave up. "Fine, whatever. You be a dick and I'll go see if the girls want to catch a matinée."

Spike rushed and stopped Xander from climbing up the ladder, his arms wrapped around Xander. "Don't go."

Xander's breath hitched as Spike pressed up close to his back. "Why?"

"I told you we needed to talk and we still need to," Spike said. He nuzzled his nose against Xander's neck. "Don't you want to know what happened between me and Buffy?"

"It's none of my business," Xander replied, as he fought the urge to lean back into Spike. What was Spike doing?

"That's what has me confused. It is your business. You helped me and now you don't care? It makes me wonder if you had a problem with me and Buffy from the start," Spike said. His hands didn't let go of Xander but they did wander lower.

Xander tensed up. He realized what was going on. Because things didn't work out with Buffy Spike blamed Xander so he was going to torture him. "Look, I'm sorry you and Buffy couldn't make things work but don't do this."

"Don't do what, pet?" Spike asked, confused. His hands dropped from Xander's hips.

"Don't play mind games with me because my plan was stupid!" Xander turned around almost bumping noses with Spike. "When did you figure it out?"

Spike was getting confused more by the minute. "Figure out what?" Xander was getting so worked up and Spike was at a loss about why.

"Don't play stupid. I'm better at it then you. When did you find out about my feelings for you?" Xander demanded to know. The look on Spike's face would have made Xander laugh if he wasn't so pissed off.

"You… bloody hell did you make this easier," Spike said before diving in, his mouth attacking Xander's.

Xander's hands gripped Spike's hips subconsciously. He pulled Spike in as close as possible. Oh, they'd kissed before multiple times but this was different and new. Spike was putting everything he had into this one kiss. He felt Spike push him against the ladder and grind against him. Xander's eyes popped open and he pushed Spike away. "I've got to go."

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was standing with a raging hard-on and Xander was going to leave? "What?"

"This is… moving too fast. I need to think," Xander said and scrambled up the ladder and out of the crypt into the sun where Spike couldn't follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Best Laid Plans 15/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Fifteen **

"What do you mean he ran away from you?" Buffy asked. Spike had shown up at her door as soon as the sunset.

"We kissed and he said he needed to go. that things were going too fast. And ran," Spike said, not knowing how to make it anymore simpler.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Were you planning on having sex?"

"Course not! Well maybe. But I wasn't going to force him!" Spike defended himself.

Buffy buried her face in her hands. Guys were just so stupid! "Did you even tell him that you liked him?"

"I kissed him, didn't I?" Spike didn't like what she was insinuating.

"Yes, but how was he supposed to know that you weren't upset over me and just flinging yourself at him like some floozy?" Buffy asked.

Spike's mouth dropped. "Floozy? Did you just call me a sodding floozy?"

"You didn't answer my question," Buffy said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Spike asked with a growl. Buffy was meant to be helping and all she was doing was pissing him off.

Buffy sighed. Vampires were just so stupid. "Go and actually talk to him. Actions aren't always better than words. And for God's sake try to keep your tongue in your own mouth this time!"

Spike scowled before leaving to find Xander. Bloody humans were so sensitive! If it had been a demon Spike snogged they wouldn't have scurried off. Though Xander did look cute doing it and it gave Spike a good view of Xander's ass.

"What do you mean you ran away after Spike kissed you?" Willow asked in mid-stroke of brushing Tara's hair.

"He kissed me! I don't think I can explain it any more than that! His lips on mine, his tongue in my mouth," Xander babbled and stopped when Willow waved her hands.

Willow was blushing. "I don't need the details, Xan! But why did you run? I mean, isn't that good?"

"Good? How can that be good?" Xander asked pacing the small room.

"It's not good?" Willow asked, confused. "Do you not want to be with Spike anymore?"

"Of course I want to be with Spike!"

Tara stood up and placed a calming hand on Xander's arm. "Tell us what's wrong."

Xander took a few deep breaths. He still had a slight hard-on from the kiss. "What if he just kissed me because he was hurting?"

"What if he kissed you because he wanted to?" Tara asked. "Because he realized he was an idiot for giving you up without a fight."

"Yeah, Xan, I mean you guys made such a great couple! You guys were just so cute together. Don't tell him I said that though!" Willow squeaked.

Xander smiled. "That's a great story but let's be realistic. Buffy's a strong kick ass slayer who can take anything that is thrown at her. Then there is me, bricklayer extraordinaire, who gets thrown around. If it didn't work out with Buffy he'd just find someone else who can match his strength."

"When it comes to people I care about it doesn't have anything to do with their strength," Spike said, leaning against the door frame. None of them had heard him open the door.

"Spike!" Willow squeaked. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you use my name and cute in the same sentence," Spike replied with a raise of his scarred eyebrow.

Willow eeped and ducked behind Tara.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked as he tried to figure out whether he'd break his neck if he jumped out the window. With his luck he'd break something.

"I came looking for you. Figured you'd come here. We need to talk," Spike said.

Xander looked at Spike. More like stared at his lips. "Last time you wanted to talk other things happened."

"Yeah… I'd apologize for that but I wouldn't mean it," Spike replied with a shrug. "Buffy told me I went about it the wrong way though. That maybe I should have actually used words."

"Words are good," Xander said.

Tara decided that Xander and Spike needed some alone time. "Hey, why don't Willow and I go get something to drink? Spike, come in and you guys can talk."

"Thanks, girls." Xander watched as they left closing the door behind them. He looked around the room. "So… dorm rooms are kind of small, huh?"

"Xander…"

Xander went on as if he hadn't heard Spike speak. "Good for Willow and Tara being able to push their beds together. You know because of the whole lesbian thing."

Spike placed a hand over Xander's mouth, stopping anything else that might come out. "Why didn't you tell me?" Xander made muffled noises explaining. Spike removed his hand and wiped it on his jeans. "What?"

"I said I didn't know until after the whole thing started. What was I supposed to do?" Xander asked.

"Well you could have told me!" Spike replied annoyed.

Xander snorted. "Oh, yeah. What would that have gotten me? You are or were in love with Buffy! The only thing that would have happened was you giving me the 'we'd be better as friends' speech. Thanks but no thanks I've gotten that speech enough to last a life time." He stared at Spike. "Why did you kiss me in your crypt?"

"Because I could," Spike simply said. He saw Xander getting upset. "Because after kissing Buffy I realized it was you who I wanted to be kissing."

Xander didn't know if he believed what Spike was saying. "Why?"

"Because the first time we kissed I felt something but was too much of a sod to stop and think what it could mean and kissing Buffy made me realize that," Spike confessed. "Now I understand why you were avoiding Buffy and me. You weren't just playing the jealous, hurt ex-boyfriend. You were the jealous, hurt ex-boyfriend."

"I wasn't doing the jealous, hurt ex-boyfriend thing!" Xander denied even though Spike was right. Which he would never admit to. Ever!

Spike made his way over to Xander, making sure he had the advantage in case Xander tried to bolt again. "So the question is what do we do now, pet?"

"I don't know," Xander said, as he let Spike pull him in close. "I guess a first date would be a good start," he suggested.

Spike stared at Xander's lips. "Hmm mmm."

Xander's lips twitched with amusement. He had no doubt Spike wasn't even listening to him. "Maybe we could ask Angel to be our chaperone? After all we wouldn't want things to move too fast, right?"

"Of course, pet. Anything you say," Spike agreed. His head then shot up. "What? Xan, that's not funny."

"It will teach you to listen, won't it?"

Spike's thumb ran across Xander's bottom lip. "How can I pay attention when your lips are just begging to be kissed?"

Xander couldn't help but laugh. That had been a corny line but when Spike's lips attached themselves to his he didn't care. Xander allowed Spike to pull him flush against him. Only when Spike's hands began to wander did Xander pull away. "We can't."

"Why not?" Spike said, affronted.

"Because we are in Willow and Tara's dorm room and they could be back any minute. And I have no interest in traumatizing them!" Xander replied with a husky laugh. Fuck he was hard.

Spike pouted. "Let's go back to yours then, yeah?" He started to drag Xander out of the room but stopped when Xander dug his heels into the carpet. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Look, Spike, I want to. I mean I really want to but I have to say no," Xander said and God did it hurt to say no.

"No?" Spike asked looking confused. He was horny, his cock pressed far too close to the zipper of his jeans that he was sure the zipper would burst open and he knew Xander was horny as well. The smell his of pre-cum was nearly his undoing. How the hell could Xander say no? Maybe Xander just needed a little bit more persuasion? Spike begun to grind his cock against Xander's. There was no way Xander would be able to say no.

Xander groaned loudly. Spike was not playing fair at all. "Spike…"

"Come on, pet," Spike whispered in Xander's ear. His teeth attached to Xander's earlobe.

"Oh," Xander moaned. "Fuck it. Let's get out of here."

Spike grinned in triumph. "After you, pet."

"You owe me an actual date though, buddy," Xander said, as he walked out of the University.

"Course I do. Bon Jovi is playing in LA next month and I've got a friend who can get us tickets," Spike replied. He was kissed within an inch of his unlife.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Best Laid Plans 16/16  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander decides he wants to help Spike and Buffy get together. What better way than to pretend they are dating?  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Sixteen**

Xander almost crashed his car twice thanks to Spike and his wandering hands. He was glad when he parked in front of his building and that they got there in one piece. It would have been a major mood killer if he ended up in the hospital.

"About time, pet," Spike said as he pounced on Xander, ignoring the gear shift. He needed to feel Xander. Now!

"Spike," Xander said in between kisses. "Spike!"

With a groan Spike pulled back. Why was Xander talking and not kissing? "What's wrong, luv?"

"Nothing wrong, I just think this would be better inside. With a bed and not in this tin can," Xander replied.

"Right, good thinking, smart one you are," Spike praised, then all but ripped the car door off the hinges to get out.

Xander laughed and climbed out of his car. He was thankful for the elevator because he honestly didn't think he could walk up four flights of stairs. They'd probably get up two flights before Spike decided they were close enough and fucked him right there in the staircase.

When they stood at Xander's front door Spike ground his erection against Xander's ass while Xander tried to unlock the door with shaky hands. Spike finally took pity on him, took the keys and unlocked the door. "Looks like I get to move back into your room, eh?" Spike said as he directed Xander into the bedroom.

"I have missed you snuggling up to me," Xander said with a sly smile.

"Me… I do not snuggle! I get suffocated by you rolling on top of me!" Spike replied in mock outrage.

Xander had no comeback so he stuck his tongue out childishly. "Do you want to keep talking or do you want to move on to more…" he trailed off as he popped the button of his jeans open. "Interesting things?"

Spike felt like a wolf ready to attack his prey as Xander stripped down to nothing. In fact he did attack. As soon as his jeans were off, Spike knocked Xander onto the bed, his lips attached to Xander's neck. As he sucked, licked and nipped, Spike rubbed his weeping cock against Xander. "Bloody hell. We could have been doing this months ago."

Xander made some sort of agreeing noise. His hands tangled in Spike's hair. "Fuck, Spike. Oh, fuck!" He moaned when Spike nipped at his collarbone. Xander reached under his pillow finding the tube of lube he'd been using. He pushed it at Spike.

With a growl Spike released his grip on Xander's neck, his yellow eyes glaring down Xander. "What?"

"I just thought you might want this," Xander said, waving the lube in front of his face almost making Spike go cross-eyed.

"Oh…" Spike said stupidly. "Good thinking, pet. A boy scout, you are." He grabbed it from Xander's hand. Spike then manhandled Xander onto his stomach. A cold finger ran down the crack of Xander's ass. "What a treat you've been hiding."

Xander shivered. He hoped Spike wasn't going for a response because he'd be waiting a while. His breath hitched when Spike draped himself over Xander's back. "Are you ready for me, Xan?" Cool lips grazed over his ear as Spike asked him.

"Yes," Xander replied, stopping himself from saying anything stupid or corny. The weight was gone but Xander felt Spike settle between his thighs. Wet fingers probed at his entrance. They slipped in, stretching Xander. His eyes rolled back as Spike's fingers brushed his prostate.

After a few minutes of preparing Xander, Spike slipped his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He looked at Xander's open hole just begging to be filled. Spike wouldn't disappoint. While he pushed in, one hand was on Xander's hip, finger tips digging in. There would be bruises in the morning. Spike groaned. Xander was so tight. A vampire could get used to this.

Teeth bit into a pillow as Xander tried not to scream. His neighbor had a four year old boy and he didn't need Mrs. Collins coming over here and yelling at him for another fifteen minutes like after he had his television a little too loud when he had first moved in.

Spike sunk his teeth into Xander's shoulder when Xander purposely clenched around him. The little bastard was going make him come before he even started! He heard Xander's heart speed up and his arousal kicked up a notch. Spike had found himself a keeper. He pulled his teeth away. "You are a right treat, you are."

"I told you that," Xander reminded him. "Now, move!" he said as he pushed back into Spike.

Taking hold of Xander's hips again, this time making sure that he didn't hurt him, Spike began pumping. Xander didn't just lay there like a bump on a log, he pushed back and clenched around Spike again enjoying hearing Spike whimper. Xander Harris made Spike the Big Bad whimper. How fun was that?

"Bloody hell," Spike groaned. "I'm going to come, luv."

Xander had grasped his cock and was pumping it in his hand. "I'm there too, baby."

Spike went over the edge because of being called baby. He howled loudly as his hot come filled Xander. Xander followed soon after, his hand covered in come. He fell onto his belly but not before Spike pulled out. Xander grimaced and wiped his hand on the blanket. "That was awesome," Xander said with a sigh.

Spike snorted. "Yeah, it was." He wrapped an arm around Xander's waist and closed his eyes. They were almost as sleep when a loud knock came on the door.

"Fuck," Xander mumbled. Mrs. Collins had decided to come for a visit.

Xander didn't remember falling asleep but he wasn't shocked. After listening to Mrs. Collins scolding him for half an hour he was exhausted. He rolled over to find Spike watching him. "Hey," Xander said sleepily.

"Hello, pet," Spike purred and nuzzled Xander neck.

"Mmmm," Xander moaned. "What time is it?"

Spike pulled away. "Almost time for the Scooby meeting."

"Yay," Xander said as he yawned. "We should pick up some pizza and head over."

"Do we have to?" Spike asked with a pout.

Xander caught Spike's bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled. He then let it go. "Yes, besides the girls are going to be wondering what happened and if we don't show up they'll only end up coming here."

Spike jumped out of bed. "Get that sexy arse of yours out of bed! We've got pizza needing picking up!"

As soon as they walked in they were surrounded by girls all talking at the same time.

"Oi! Back off," Spike growled.

"Spike, be nice," Xander chastised. "Look girls, pizza!"

Buffy snagged the pizza. "Don't think this is stopping the questioning though! What's going on? Tara and Willow said you left the dorms together. Where'd you go?"

Spike being the helpful vampire that he was replied. "We went back to Xan's and I shagged him senseless."

"SPIKE!" Xander yelled. His face was almost as red as Willow's hair. "We talked and we decided to get together… again." He threw that in to keep the charade up. Luckily that didn't matter anymore.

The girls squealed with delight before deciding the pizza smelt too good to ignore anymore.

"So where's G-man?" Xander asked snagging a piece of Hawaiian pizza.

"He's… on a date," Buffy said. She shuddered. Giles was Giles; it was weird thinking of him dating someone.

Xander shrugged. That meant more pizza for him.

"Does that mean me and Xander can leave? I wasn't quite done with him," Spike stated, his eyes locked on Xander.

"We still need to patrol," Buffy said apologetically.

Spike glowered, unhappy. Was it so wrong that he wanted Xander, naked and in bed?

"Don't be all grumpy pants," Buffy called him. "You and Xander can patrol by yourselves. Think of it as a romantic stroll in the… well, cemetery."

"Yeah, Spike, moonlight and fighting. What more could we ask for?" Xander joked.

Spike thought it over. "Then sex?"

"Then sex," Xander promised. Spike was going to be insatiable.

The End


End file.
